last gift
by yongie13
Summary: eunhyuk menginginkan hadiah terakhir dari umma dan appa-nya. ia pindah sekolah ke seoul juga karena sebuah surat konyol. apa eunhyuk akan mendapatkan hadiah terakhirnya?... HaeHyuk fanfic/genderswitch/RnR...


**Tittle: Last gift**

**Cast: Haehyuk**

**Main cas :: sungmin + jessica**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. Charanya sumpah bukan punya author. Author Cuma minjem tanpa bayar mereka.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s) dan banyak lagi**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p><span>Eunhyuk pov<span>

Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku, teman-temanku memanggilku Eunhyuk. Lebih tepatnya aku yang meminta mereka memanggil itu karena nama Hyukjae itu sama dengan nama sonsae di sekolahku dulu.

Dulu?

Yah sekarang aku adalah seorang _yeojya_ yang bersekolah di SM high school yang berada di pusat kota Seoul . Aku pindah dari pinggiran Mokpo.

Malam hari Seoul tidak begitu indah dibandingkan Mokpo. Bintang di langit Seoul tidak terlalu terlihat karena di halangi oleh cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung bertingkat. Kutiup susu strawberry hangatku menatap kota Seoul yang baru dua bulan kutinggali. Merasakan ketenangan di dalam keramaian kota Seoul .

Tidak lama aku merasakan ketenangan. Aku memilih berjalan masuk ke apartementku di lantai lima dan menutup berandaku lalu menutup telingaku saat suara berisik itu masih terdengar olehku.

Suara mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mereka?

Mereka adalah dia dan dia. _Namja_ yang tinggal di sebelah apartemenku sering kali bertengkar dengan seorang _yeojya_. Aku yakin _yeojya_ itu _yeojya_chigunya. Sering kali mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin _namja_ di sebelahku ini sudah dewasa.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang bercorak hijau muda dengan beberapa gambar strawberry lucu. Yahh aku sangat suka yang namanya strawberry!

"kenapa Seoul begitu buruk hae-ah" gumamku pada sepucuk surat yang kudapat tujuh tahun lalu.

Surat yang membuatku meninggalkan Mokpo dan pindah ke Seoul . Surat yang membuatku masuk SM high school dan surat yang membuatku percaya akan sebuah keajaiban. Tanpa tahu seperti apa rupa orang yang menulis surat ini. Hanya saja tertulis 'Fishy_hae' di ujung suratnya dan aku mencintainya.

ttu rutturu ye-e-e

ttu rutturu ye-e

ttu rutturu

ttu rutturu

"_yeoboseyo_?" sapaku setelah mengangkat ponsel dengan motif strawberryku.

_"eonnie? Apa eonnie tidak apa di sana? Kalau eonnie tidak suka, eonnie bisa menyuruh appa mengurus kepindahan eonnie" _ucap suara tenor itu dari sebrang sana.

"_gwenchanayo chagiya_. Kau sebaiknya cepat selesaikan sekolahmu juga, bukankah kau bilang ingin melanjutkan di Seoul juga?" balasku melengkungkan senyumku yang tentu saja ia tidak melihatnya. Namun aku yakin ia merasakannya.

_"hngg… ne eonnie. Kalau begitu sudah ya? Aku harus pergi les" _ucapnya mengakhiri sambungan kami.

Kim Ryeowook, _yeojya_ manis dengan suara tenornya. Ia adalah adikku di Sapphire Blue. Panti asuhan yang telah membesarkan aku bersama beberapa _dongsaeng_ku.

Itu juga menjadi alasanku pindah ke Seoul , aku tidak ingin menyulitkan keuangan panti asuhan yang di bina oleh teukie _umma_ dan juga Kangin _appa_. Walau mereka bilang mereka mampu membiayai semuanya karena memang kangin _appa_ merupakan seorang pekerja keras yang memiliki perusahaan besar di yokohama, pusat perindustrian di jepang.

Aku menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarku yang dilapisi oleh wallpaper strawberry. Kini mataku menatap photo keluargaku di Sapphire blue. Hanya tujuh tahun aku bersama mereka. Namun aku merasa kurang.

Kalian bertanya dimana _umma_ dan _appa_-ku? Mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Mereka adalah seorang jewelry yang hebat. Sering kali _umma_ dan _appa_ membuatkan aku pernak pernik yang lucu.

Kuatatap _necklace_ bermotif strawberry, hadiah terakhir yang diberikan _umma_ dan _appa_ sebelum kecelakaan itu memisahkan kami. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kejadiannya. Tiba-tiba saja teukie _umma_ mengatakan _umma_ dan _appa_-ku mengalami kecelakaan. Teukie _umma_ adalah teman baik _umma_ itulah sebabnya ia merawatku setelahnya.

_Necklace_ strawberry ini diberikan saat aku berulang tahun ke sembilan, harusnya aku masih bisa medapatkan hadiahku yang kesepuluh. Tapi karena kecelakaan itu aku tidak tahu kemana hadiah itu terlempar. Tapi harapanku aku menginginkan hadiah itu. Itulah hadiah terakhir yang sebenarnya.

Mengenai anak yang selamat dalam kecelakaan _umma_ dan _appa_, aku tidak sempat melihat anak itu karena ia mengalami koma dan aku tak dibolehkan menemuinya. Satu bulan setelahnya aku menemukan surat yang membanggakan kota Seoul . Aku pikir kota ini lebih baik dari Mokpo yang menyimpan kenanganku bersama _umma_ dan _appa_.

Cukup lama aku terbaring di kamarku, mataku hampir terpejam sempurna dan aku baru saja akan menyelam kedunia mimpi.

Prangg

Aku memaksa membuka mataku karena suara kaca pecah yang berasal dari apartement sebelahku.

"kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan Lee Donghae" teriak _yeojya_ itu.

Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu apartemenku, ingin memastikan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dari apartement sebelahku.

Brak

Aku diam di depan apartementku, menatap seorang _yeojya_ cantik dengan rambut pirangnya baru saja membanting pintu apartement _namja_ itu dengan tanpa perasaan. Ia memandangku sejenak, aku hanya menyunggingkan senyumanku yang dibalas dengan desisannya lalu berjalan begitu saja.

Pelan aku berjalan menuju pintu apartement _namja_ itu, kuatatap sosok seorang _namja_ tengah berusaha mengobati tangannya yang terluka karena pecahan kaca. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku memberanikan diri memasuki apartement yang begitu err berantakan itu menghampiri _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu menengadah menatapku, mata fishy-nya seperti mencari sesuatu pada diriku.

"hng.._ Mianhae_ masuk sembarangan. _Can I help you_?" tanyaku padanya.

"_gwenchanayo_… kau bisa keluar sekarang" ucapnya dingin, aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar ucapannya.

"oh ne.. _Arraseo_. Aku akan keluar" ucapku kini berbalik ingin meninggalkan _namja_ dengan mata fishy-nya ini. Aku sedikit berhenti untuk menatap isi apartement ini, benar-benar kacau.

" _palli_"

"heh?" aku terkejut mnedengar ucapan dingin itu. aku berbalik menatapnya yang menatapku tajam.

"_ne arraseo_. Aku akan pergi sekarang _namja_ aneh" ucapku lalu benar-benar berjalan keluar meninggalkan _namja_ aneh itu.

'sudah bagus aku mau menolongnya' gumamku ingin membuka knop pintu apartementku. Sejenak aku menoleh, melihat _yeojya_ cantik berambut pirang itu kembali memasuki koridor gedung apartement itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama aku segera masuk kedalam tidak ingin melihat raut menyebalkan _yeojya_ itu.

Aku memaksa mataku untuk terpejam saat kembali kudengar suara teriakan dari apartement _namja_ itu. Akhh kenapa hanya aku yang menjadi tetangganya, kenapa apartement sebelahnya harus kosong sih? Dan lagi tidakkah _namja_ itu sadar mengganggu kenyamanan tetangga =='

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kutatap pantulan diriku di kaca yang ada di kamar apartementku. Cukup rapi aku rasa. Segera saja kuambil tas ranselku dan melesat pergi menuju sekolahku yang tak jauh dari gedung aprtementku.

"_eonnie_? Kau sudah putuskan mau masuk club apa?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ manis padaku yang masih menatap formulir pendaftaran club.

"hng.. _Mollayo_" jawabku mengangkat pundakku.

"heh? Kenapa _eonnie_ tidak masuk club dance?"

"_anio_,,, aku sudah janji tidak masuk club itu lagi" jawabku pada _yeojya_ manis itu.

"kalau cheer?" aku menatap _yeojya_ manis itu kini memakan ice cream vanilla-nya.

"aku rasa mereka kembar" ucapku sedikit bercanda.

"beda _eon_…sangat beda" ucapnya bersemangat padaku.

'"baiklah… sudah kuputuskan aku masuk club cheer"

.

0o0

.

"Hyuk? Bisakah kau mengantarkan buku-buku ini keperpustakaan? Aku harus ke kantor sekarang" pinta Sungmin padaku.

"hmm _ne_" jawabku mengambil tumpukan buku-buku itu.

Akhh buku-buku ini menutupi penglihatanku. Dengan susah payah aku membawa buku tumpukan buku ini agar tidak menabrak orang akhirnya sampai juga.

Setelah mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tumpukan rak buku di sudut perpustakaan, penglihatanku beralih pada sosok _namja_ yang err mereka berciuman di perpustakaan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama aku melirik jam tanganku, masih setengah jam lagi bel akan berbunyi. Dengan segera kuambil salah satu buku di rak yang sejajar dengan tinggi badanku.

Brakkk

"awww" ringisku karena setelah berbalik ternyata aku menabrak seorang _namja_. Mataku segera kembali pada sudut koridor. Syukurlah bukan _namja_ yang sedang berciuman itu. Karena kini mereka masih berciuman.

"ternyata kau _yeojya_ berotak _yadong_ juga ya?"

Heh? Apa katanya? Otakku? Otakku _yadong_? Oh no! Suara ini kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengarnya. Buru-buru kutatap _namja_ yang…

'cih! kenapa harus _namja_ ini sih?' batinku kemudian menundukkan kepalaku dan segera berdiri tanpa bantuannya.

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil _namja_ itu membuatku meberhentikan langkahku. Darimana ia tahu namaku? Ada urusan apa dia padaku? kan aku yang jatuh?

"_wae_? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku menatap mata fishy-nya.

"buku yang kau bawa itu bisakah kau berikan padaku? Aku membutuhknanya" tunjuknya pada buku coklat yang cukup tebal yang tadi kuambil di rak perpustakaan.

"_andwae_. Aku membutuhkan buku ini" apa-apaan itu? Seenak saja bicara begitu. Segera saja aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Akhh ternyata _namja_ itu sekolah denganku, kalau begitu dia masih _hakseng_ sepertiku.

"benarkah kau membutuhan buku seperti itu?" aku berbalik karena _namja_ itu menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"kau mau memberikannya atau mau kuberi tahu sesuatu? Tempat ini sepi lho?" desahnya ditelingaku saat setelah mendorongku ke dinding rak. Sontak aku diam mendengar ucapannya.

"a-apa maksudmu _ppabo_?" ucaku sedikit tertekan karena ia menghimpitku.

"berikan buku itu atau…"

"_ne ne arraseo_" ucapku sedikit berteriak lalu mengacukan buku itu di antara muka kami yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"_gomawo_… "

Chu

PLAK

"aku sudah memberikannya, kenapa kau lakukan itu _ppabo_!" bentakku karena setelah mengambil buku itu ia menciumku sekilas. Memang hanya sekilas! Tapi itu dibibirku, itu firs kiss-ku. Tapi _namja_ itu sudah keburu kabur.

_Krekk_

Aku menatap sepatuku yang tadi kurasakan baru menginjak sesuatu. Apa yang kuinjak?

"heh? Ini? Inikan?" segera kubuka ponsel biru laut itu.

Ckckckck! Dengan ini kuyakinkan kau tamat _namja_ fishy.

Tenang saja, aku tidak membuka privasi-nya kok. Hanya membuka wallpaper ponselnya saja aku sudah tahu, karena _umma_ dan _appa_-ku tidak mengajari aku membuka privasi orang.

Drrrttttt drrrttt

_From: _Jessica__jung_

_"hari ini selesaikan atau kau kulaporkan pada kedua orang tuaku"_

Aku mengernyitkan alisku membaca pesan singkat yang tidak sengaja kubaca. Aku rasa _namja_ fishy itu akan kembali kesini menyadari ponselnya hilang. Segera saja aku meminjam pena dan meminta secarik kertas pada penjaga perpustakaan.

Dengan ini aku rasa dia akan datang sendiri.

Kurebahkan diriku di atap sekolah, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sampai bel masuk. Kutatap langit biru Seoul yang sangat kentara dengan gedung-gedung disekitar sekolahku.

"tidak ada yang bagus" gumamku kemudian beranjak untuk turun.

.

"tadi ada yang mencarimu" ucap Sungmin menghampiriku.

"_nugu_?"

"anak kelas 1… dia menitipkan ini padaku" aku mengambil kertas putih itu dari tangan Sungmin.

_"jangan macam-macam pada ponselku. Cepat kembalikan" _

Anak itu mengancamku? Tunggu! Sungmin bilang dia anak kelas satu? Dasar bocah, setidaknya aku lebih tua darinya. Segera saja aku kembali mengikuti pelajaran Park sonsae yang tidak terlalu aku mengerti.

.

o0o

.

"cepat kembalikan ponselku" kutatap _namja_ fishy itu kini berdiri di depan pintu apartementku. Penampilannya berubah, ia memakai kemeja layaknya dia seperti seorang pangeran yang dewasa. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya di sekolah dan umurnya juga. Tapi sikapnya dimanapun, berapapun umurnya tetap saja ketus dan dingin.

"bisa sopan pada _sunbae_mu?" ucapku mencoba ramah padanya. Aku ingin segera masuk dan tidur. Sepulang sekolah aku terbentur bola basket, rasanya kepalaku jadi dua.

"cepat menyingkir atau kuteriaki kau maling" ucapku berusaha menyingkirkan dirinya dari hadapan pintu apartementku. Sungguh aku ingin masuk dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan _namja_ fishy ini. Aku mengembalikan ponselnya dan segera memasukkan password apartementku.

Akhh rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali, sepertinya juga benjol. Awas saja mereka, kupastikan bola itu kempes besok. Aku membuka kulkasku dan mengambil batu es untuk mengompres kepalaku. Segera kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku setelah membuka berandaku membiarkan angin sore kota Seoul menerpaku.

Aku meraba pergelangan tanganku, mencoba mengetahui keberadaan _necklace_ bermotif strawberry-ku. Segera saja aku bangun dan membongkar semua isi apartementku, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tidak kutemukan.

"_umma_? _Appa_? Bagaimana ini?" lirihku yang sudah mengalirkan butiran dari mataku.

_Necklace_ itu terlalu kecil untuk leherku, makanya kulingkarkan dua menjadi sebuah gelang.

akhh aku menghilangkan hadiah itu, aku benar-benar mengecewakan.

"mencari sesuatu _sunbae_?" suara itu! Suara yang dua hari ini kukenal, segera kualihkan pandanganku pada pintu berandaku. Aku menatap _namja_ itu berdiri memegang _necklace_-ku. Segera saja aku berdiri dan mencoba merebutnya namun tinggi badanku tidak lebih darinya.

"mau jalan bersamaku _sunbae_?" tawarnya kemudian memasang _necklace_ itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"yakk bocah! Apa yang ku lakukan hah _ppabo_?" teriakku.

Awww! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan bocah ini membuatku semakin sakit saja. Aku mencoba mencapai tangannya. Tapi percuma dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"mengataiku bocah? Aku lebih tinggi darimu sunbae"

Drrrrtt drrrttt

Kulihat _namja_ fishy itu membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya yang tadi sudah kukembalikan. Ia mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan melompati berandaku yang berjarak setengah meter dengannya.

"yakkk! Awww" teriakku diikuti ringisan karena kepalaku masih sakit.

Haishh _namja_ itu kenapa sih? Segera saja aku berdiri di depan pintunya, memencet bel apartemennya namun tak kunjung dibukakan. Dia mau kabur? Cih!

Tiga jam aku berdiri di depan apartemennya, hari sudah malam. Namun _namja_ itu tak kunjung keluar juga.

Cih! Besok pagi aku harus segera mendapatkan barangku. Aku segera berlalu kembali masuk ke apartementku.

Tenang! Tidak ada suara teriakan ataupun benda terlempar dari apartement _namja_ fishy itu. Benar-benar tenang tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia tidak pulang? Tidakkah dia tahu aku membutuhkan benda itu.

_._

_o0o_

_._

"wae hyuk-ah?" tanya Sungmin melihatku melamun dikelas.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, _namja_ itu tak kunjung kembali. Aku tidak melihatnya selama seminggu ini. Apartementku menjadi damai, sepertinya ia tak kembali ke apartement. Apa sebaiknya kutanya Sungmin siapa _namja_ itu.

"Ming… kau kenal _namja_ yang seminggu lalu mencariku?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"on ne.. Lee Donghae dia adikku kelas 1.4"

Ctarrrr

Apa-apaan ini? Lee Donghae? Adik lee Sungmin? _Yeojya_ aegyo yang bertampang manis begini. Tidak mirip! Tunggu! Dia adik Sungmin? Berarti….

"apa dia ada dirumah?" tanyaku pasti menghadap Sungmin.

"_anio_… dia kabur dari rumah setelah _umma_-nya menikah dengan _appa_-ku" ucap Sungmin menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"kau tahu dia dimana? Maksudku, aku ada keperluan dengannya" ucapku pada Sungmin "dan .. Ng kau kenal Jessica jung?" aku mengingat pesan singkat yang dulu pernah kubaca di ponselnya.

"dia tinggal di apartement-nya, sesekali pulang kerumah. Jessica jung? Kau kenal _yeojya_ itu?" tanya Sungmin padaku.

"_ani.._nghh ceritanya panjang ming, tapi bisakah kau kutahui siapa _yeojya_ itu dan dimana bocah itu sekarang?" tanyaku yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"_yeojya_ itu tunangan Donghae, _umma_ Donghae menjodohkan mereka dengan _appa_ Jessica. Dan itu salah satu alasan Donghae tidak serumah dengan kami. Ia membenci _umma_-nya, mengenai keberadaannya aku tidak tahu, yang tahu hanya _appa_ karena itu ia tinggal di apartement dengan biaya dari _appa_" jelas Sungmin padaku. aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"_mianhae_ Hyuk-ah kenapa kau bertanya tentang Donghae?" tanya Sungmin padaku. Akhh aku belum menyiapkan alasanku. Baiklah berterima kasihlah aku pada Park sonsae yang masuk kekelas sehingga kelas menjadi hening.

istirahat kelas aku segera berlari keluar kelas mencari keberadaan kelas 1.4 tempat Donghae menuntut ilmunya. Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahnya, yang aku peduli _necklace_-ku bersamanya dan itu hadiah dari _umma_ dan _appa_-ku.

"mencariku _sunbae_?" aku berbalik saat mendengar suara yang sudah familiar bagiku. Kutatap Donghae dengan tatapan membunuhku. Sungguh aku tidak peduli dengan masalahnya! Yang aku peduli adalah hadiah _umma_ dan _appa_-ku.

"cepat kembalikan _necklace_-ku" pintaku menyodorkan tanganku di hadapannya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Donghae menatapku penuh selidik, kemudian ia tersenyum sangat tampan! oh god, kenapa kau cipatakan wajah malaikat pada setan kecil ini? Sungguh ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu menawan, aura pangeran dari tubuhnya mengkoar menyentuh penglihatanku.

"tidak akan"

"?" sedetik aku menatapnya kesal. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku sebelumnya. _Namja_ ini tetaplah _namja_ fishy yang kejam.

"yakk bocah! Apa yang kau katakan? Cepat kembalikan barangku" ucapku namun aku tidak berteriak. Oh ayolahhh! Berteriak di depan kelas orang? Aku masih mau sekolah bukannya di ceramah guru BK.

"Hae-ah.."

Jleb

Hae-ah? Panggilan itu seakan menusukku. Kenapa aku jadi ingat pada surat konyol itu? pada orang yang menipuku tentang Seoul . Dan lagi tidak mungkin pengirim surat itu adalah Donghae, terlalu baik untuk _namja_ fishy ini.

"akhh kau lagi. Ada apa? Akukan sudah menuruti kata-katamu" ucap Donghae ketus pada _yeojya_ cantik yang dulu pernah kulihat di apartementnya. Jangan-jangan ini Jessica jung.

Tapi kenapa Donghae sering menuruti semua permintaannya kalau dia membenci pertunangannya. Hidup yang membingungkan. Kupandangi _yeojya_ cantik itu mendekat ke arah kami.

"tapi Hae-ah aku mau gelang strawberry itu" rajuknya menunjuk pergelangan tangan Donghae.

Ekhh? Gelang? Mwo? Maksud _yeojya_ ini _necklace_-ku? Enak saja! Itu hadiah dari _umma_ dan _appa_-ku. Terlalu bagus untuknya.

"cepat kembalikan atau kau kuteriaki maling Lee Donghae" ucapku dingin kembali menyodorkan tanganku pada Donghae. Ia melirikku sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Jessica.

"menginginkannya _sunbae_? Jessica?" tanyanya padaku kemudian Jessica yang mengangguk antusias.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat Donghae membuka _necklace_ itu dari pergelangan tangannya dan memberikannya pada _yeojya_ cantik bernama Jessica itu. Wajah Jessica berubah menjadi sangat amat bahagia menerima benda mungil itu. Berbeda dengan tampangku yang menahan marah.

Grep

Aku merebut _necklace_-ku sebelum Jessica memekaianya. Kurasakan ia protes dan ingin mengambilnya dariku. Aku menatap Jessica kasar kemudian kembali menatap Donghae.

"sebaiknya kau jauhi aku atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu lee Donghae-ssi" kesalku padanya.

"seperti apa yang _umma_ dan _appa_-mu lakukan padaku dan _appa_ku?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksud _namja_ ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyebut _umma_ dan _appa_-ku? Aku berbalik menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu?" ucapku berusaha tenang tidak ingin dia mengetahui rasa penasaranku.

"sangat buruk dan benar-benar payah! Kau tahu? Akan kupastikan kau mendapat pembalasan setimpal atas apa yang _umma_ dan _appa_-mu lakukan padaku dan _appa_-ku" ia segera berjalan menjauhi kelasnya dan meninggalkan aku dan Jessica.

.

o0o

.

Ucapan Donghae masih terngiang di pikiranku. Apa maksud _namja_ itu? Dua minggu Donghae menghilang dari sekolah dan juga dari apartemennya yang kini benar-benar sepi.

"Ming? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada Sungmin yang masuk dengan keadaan sayu. Ia meletakkan ransel pink-nya dan kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"_umma_ membuat kekacauan lagi, _umma_ mengetahui keberadaan Donghae karena membuntuti Jessica"

"lalu?" tanyaku karena kurasa Sungmin begitu terlihat sakit menceritakannya, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_umma_ memaksa Donghae pulang dari tempat menjijikkan itu, namun Donghae tidak mau hingga _umma_ menariknya keluar bar dan Donghae entah tanpa sengaja atau apa ia mendorong _umma_ hingga _umma_ terserempet mobil yang lewat. Sekarang _umma_ kritis" ucap Sungmin berat hati.

"Donghae?" tanyaku masih penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"dia kabur lagi, dua minggu ini dia juga bolos sekolah. Kudengar dia berubah sejak kepergian _appa_-nya"

Mwo? Kepergian _appa_-nya? Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan _umma_ dan _appa_-ku? Apa _umma_ dan _appa_ yang membunuh _appa_ Donghae? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku mengerang frustasi, kuputuskan bolos sekolah hari ini, aku berdiam diri di danau tidak jauh dari ELF kafe. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku membuatku sedikit tenang. Membayangkan _umma_ dan _appa_ yang tersenyum padaku.

"_umma_… _appa_… kenapa sekarang begitu terasa sulit. Kenapa Donghae sangat membenci _umma_ dan _appa_? Aku sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru di sapphire blue, dia juga mendapatkan keluarga baru. Bukankah ini adil?" lirihku menatap danau yang tenang.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Donghae membenci _umma_ dan _appa_? Kenapa dia begitu mengesalkan?

**Eunhyuk pov end**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, seorang _namja_ berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk menghadap danau. _Namja_ itu menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk yang bergumam merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit perasaan kasihan seharusnya ada, namun _namja_ itu memilih membenci Eunhyuk.

.

o0o

.

"kau sudah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk? Kau juga sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Aku sudah memberikan semua informasi padamu Hae-ah. Lantas apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap seorang _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci pada Donghae.

"_ne. gomawo_ kau mau mengarang cerita untuknya"

"tidakkah kau mau meminta maaf padanya? Kau sudah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kau tahu _yeojya_ itu Eunhyuk, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah Hae-ah" ucap _yeojya_ manis itu pada Donghae.

"pulang kerumah? Untuk apa? Untuk bertemu _yeojya_ tua itu? Tidak akan Ming" ucap Donghae pada _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu.

"kau membenci _umma_mu? Apa kau yakin _umma_mu penyebab semua kekacauan ini?" tanya _yeojya_ itu lagi pada Donghae.

"entahlah…"

"lalu Jessica?"

"aku sudah memohon pada _appa_-nya. Dia ketahuan berselingkuh di bar dan aku memberikan bukti itu pada _appa_nya. Dia tidak akan medekatiku lagi Ming" ucap Donghae kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya _yeojya_ itu lembut pada Donghae.

"sampai aku siap" ucap Donghae kemudian berjalan meningalkan _yeojya_ manis itu.

.

o0o

.

Eunhyuk menatap seisi apartement-nya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk sesuatu hal. Tempat ini menjadi sangat hampa sejak kepergian Donghae. Euhyuk merasa sesuatu hilang dari hidupnya namun ketika mengetahui sesuatu itu Eunhyuk merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi bodoh. Kenapa ada orang yang membenci kedua orang tuanya.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca, matanya berkantung lalu ia menatap _necklace_-nya.

'aku menginginkan hadiah terakhir itu _umma_.. _Appa_" lirihnya pada pantulan diriya.

"kau menginginkannya?" sontak Eunhyuk kaget saat mendengar suara berat itu. Bukan! Suara itu bukan suara _umma_ maupun suara _appa_-nya.

"ka-kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk pada _namja_ yang tadi mengejutkannya, ternyata suara itu adalah suara Donghae.

"pintumu terbuka. Kalau kau menginginkannya aku akan memberikannya" ucap Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"kau yakin menginginkannya?" tambah Donghae kini menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

"apa maksudmu?" ucap Eunhyuk penuh selidik.

"tapi kau juga harus membayar atas hadiah terakhirmu itu" ucap Donghae kini menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk mencoba berontak namun percuma, tenaganya sangat lemah dibanding Donghae. Sekarang _yeojya_ cantik itu hanya pasrah saat Donghae mencium ceruk lehernya hingga menimbulkan kiss mark.

"_phppabho_… aphha yhanggg khauuu lhakukaannnnnn" desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae kembali menggigit bagian sensitive-nya.

"kau tahu seperti apa hadiah terakhir yang ingin diberikan _umma_ dan _appa_mu? Namun kecelakaan hampir merenggut hadiah terakhirmu" ucap Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk

"mak-sud-mu?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata.

"hadiah terakhirmu kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

**Donghae pov**

Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kesalku tiap kali melihat Eunhyuk. Aku ingat kecelakaan tujuh tahun itu, kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan _appa_ dan membuatku trauma akan mobil. Yahh _appa_ dan Lee ahjushi adalah teman baik. Mereka menjodohkan aku dan Eunhyuk. Saat itu _umma_ memaksa aku dan _appa_ pergi menemui Eunhyuk. Itulah kenapa aku membenci _umma_, kalau saja _yeojya_ tua itu tidak memaksa aku pasti tidak akan kehilangan _appa_.

Lee ahjushi ingin memberikan sebuah kado pada _yeojya_ cantik yang kini kupeluk, akulah hadiah itu. Dengan sebuah perjodohan yang mengikat kami nantinya. Akulah hadiah terakhir itu.

"kau sudah mengerti?" tanyaku pada sosok yang kini menumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidangku.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau membenci _umma_ dan _appa_ku? aku mohon jangan benci mereka" ia menangis, aku bisa merasakan air membasahi kaos unguku.

"_miahaeyo_… harusnya tujuh tahun lalu aku tidak kabur ke Seoul . Harusnya aku menemuimu, bukannya mengirim surat konyol itu padamu. _Mianhaeyo_ Eunhyuk-ah… _jeongmal minhaeyo_… akulah anak itu dan akulah hadiah terakhir yang selalu kau nantikan. Sekarang apa kau masih menginginkan hadiah itu? Sungguh aku tidak membenci _umma_ dan _appa_mu. Lalu… cerita yang Sungmin bilang semua itu bohong kecuali aku ini sekarang adiknya" jelasku panjang lebar padanya.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu kini menatapku bingun, kaget, takut semua perasaannya sangat terlihat dimata pearl-nya.

"benarkah kau hadiah terakhir itu?" tanyana padaku.

"ne.. Akulah hadiah itu. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan hadiah terakhir itu" ucapku menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"kau mau memberikanku kebahgiaan Hae-ah? Kau akan menepati janjimu disurat itu?" aku tersenyum melihatnya yang begitu polos percaya pada sebuah surat dan mencintai pengirimnya yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya.

"tepat seperti surat itu" ucapku kemudian kurasakan ia mebalas pelukanku.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Seoul itu sangat indah, malam hari di seoul kau akan melihat banyak bintang. Langit kota seoul begitu indah. Aku tinggal di Seoul, aku namja hebat yang tinggal di Seoul. Kalau sudah besar aku akan menjadi hakseng di SM high school. Lalu dari sana aku akan memberikanmu kebahgiaan. Aku janji padamu…_

_Datanglah ke seoul dan aku akan memperlihatkanmu kebahagiaan seoul._

_Fishy-hae._

_Saranghae yeojya-ku!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi juga fanfic abal ini, masih kurang berasa endingnya. Bingun mau bikin ending gimana, mau nyiksa haehyuk author gak mau di bacok jewel-elf-fishy<strong>

**jewelry sangat cocok sama fans eunhyuk oppa XDD****  
><strong>

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya please..  
>ini hanya sebuah fanfic singkat, padat dan gak jelas. Hahahha <strong>

**Rate-nya naik T karena ada desahan sama adegan ciuman kecil. Wkwkwk**

Review please…  
>yang kemaren di disable tanpa sengaja makanya anonymous gak bisa review. Mianhae atas kesalahan saya yang gaptek, tapi sekarang udah bisa.<p> 


End file.
